


When the Sun Shines

by Fall



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, TheyGotAPuppy, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike keeps a video diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt on meme: http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/3959.html?thread=2842999#t2842999   
> Unbeta-d and sorry for any mistakes... Please don't hurt me>

“Okay. Well.” Mike adjusted the webcam a little and cleared his throat. “Let’s get started.”

“17th April, sunny. Harvey occupies the study till now from 7 this morning, so I think I can only do this in our room instead today. I don’t know what he’s up to actually, he’s been there for 3 hours and…” Mike took a look at the computer clock, “twenty eight minutes precisely. But frankly speaking, I ALWAYS have no idea what he’s thinking, anyway. I think I’ll just let it pass. Um, for now, of course. He will have to answer to me if he doesn’t come out from the bloody study and buy me lunch in half an hour.”

“Well, this is how things are recently. It’s been two years and sixty three days since I moved in Harvey’s condo. We get along well as usual, and by that I mean, he keeps teasing and I keep teasing back, just as what we did before. We go to work and leave together, lunch date once a week, and yep, I’m surprised too, lunch date with Harvey Specter, regularly. But he doesn’t say anything bad about it, I’ll rather take it as a sign of pleasure. Though I highly doubt that’s because Donna books our table every week and he’s too afraid to say no. You know, it’s Donna after all. Nobody says no to Donna. Never.”

“We’re just back from a business trip to LA yesterday. It was good, we kicked asses, no doubt, and the weather in LA was just, gosh, damn good. And we’ve got a day off today, for which I should thank Jessica greatly ‘cause, uh, a little bit too much fun last night. Or I should say, yesterday. God, I think I should talk about something else.” He blushed a little. “I am thinking about something lately, a lot, the idea just pops up from nowhere and can’t leave me alone.”

“I’m thinking about proposal.” Mike took a long and deep breath. “Yeah, I know, it’s crazy, isn’t it? Marriage. Harvey Specter. Two just doesn’t fit together. He might probably turn me down. By probably I mean definitely. Hell, I don’t know. I don’t know why I keep thinking about it, this is not going to work at all.”

“Life is being too good. I know it’s stupid, but sometimes I can’t help myself thinking that this may be a dream only. Too good to be real. And someday it may just crack like a glass that falls on the ground. Loud and then there is nothing left. Nothing but broken pieces. And I don’t want to do something stupid and make that happen. He may not want to go that far with me at all, ‘cause, you know. Marriage is not just a word, it’s going last life-long. At least I believe so. And…”

“A lifetime with Harvey Specter. It is just appealing. Right, he is a dick and I never deny he is one, but he is good people and when you look under the unemotional disguise, you see… you see Harvey. And…”

“I’m totally in love with him.”

 

///

 

“Mike!” He nearly jumped out when Harvey’s voice came from the living room. “Ready to take the puppy out for a walk?”

A long silence took place before Harvey asked again.

“Mike, you okay there? Shall I take my puppies out for a walk please?”

Ah. The puppy analogy again. Harvey just never got tired of it.

“Only if you are taking me to that Italian restaurant I’m fond of, dude.”

“Well, the puppy wants Italian. And how many times do I have to tell you don’t ‘dude’ me ever?”

“Coming, dude!” Mike smirked and shouted. 

“Bad puppy!”

 

///

 

“I think that’s for today, then. “ 

Turning back to the screen, Mike clicked the save button and shut the laptop, grabbed his jacket and then rushed out their bedroom.   
Standing in front of the glass lift of the condo was Harvey in casual wear, leash in his hand, their puppy next to him and bowwowed softly towards Mike. 

Mike gave his boyfriend a huge smile. 

It was really a good day to take a walk, thought Mike and pressed the button. 

Glanced back between the closing doors, the sun was shining bright on their living room through the glass windows.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, funny thing is, I was going through suitsmeme round 5 again and I found this which sort of looks familiar to me, then I thought for a sec. Oh. I did write it! >3


End file.
